


Long Awaited Greetings

by IcefireEclipse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Airplanes, Birthday, College, Daddy Issues, First Meetings, London, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Surprises, Tokyo - Freeform, University, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcefireEclipse/pseuds/IcefireEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other, yet they never met face to face. Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya have been in a long distance relationship for 4 years and both really with to meet each other in real life. However, due to lack of expenses, Akashi can't come to Japan and Kuroko is too busy with college and a part-time job to to fly to London. But when top model, Kise Ryouta bumps into his best friend's boyfriend while on tour in London, he snatches up a plan for Akashi to surprise Kuroko for his birthday. Will Akashi finally be able to meet Kuroko for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the fic is long, and some of you may not be a fan of very long fanfics. But I can assure you, that I've poured my heart and soul into this fanfic and I would love for you all to read it and enjoy it just as much as I did writing it. If you have any comments, please comment. They are appreciated and I would love the criticism.  
> Except for one part that is in Kise's POV, the entire fic is written in Akashi's POV. I hope you all enjoy!

“Beep!”  
I heard the alarming beeping sound of my Iphone as it resonated throughout the entire bedroom. Blinking open my heterochromatic eyes, I could see the faint light of my phone distinctly from the wooden dresser next to where I was just sleeping seconds earlier. A second and third beep swiftly rushed out through the phone’s speakers, which I knew from memory meant that I had received a text message.

  
Slipping my hand through my warm, thick covers, I grasped my phone and brought it close to me, sitting up as I did so. I noticed that I failed to unlock my phone before I could check my text message. Frowning, I reopened my phone and immediately checked my message box. My frown instantly vanished after reading that message.

  
-Message Received 7:10 AM  
Good morning, Akashi-kun.  
-Kuroko Tetsuya-

  
Smiling softly, I gazed at the message longingly. Selecting the reply button, I began to text back to him.

  
-And a good morning to you too, Tetsuya. And by the way, you don’t need to be so formal. Call me Sei-kun.  
-Akashi Seijuro

  
I tapped the send button and watched as the message was successfully sent to Tetsuya.

  
_Ah Tetsuya,_ I thought, reminiscing about when I first met Tetsuya. Well technically, I’ve never actually met him face to face yet. The thing is that I have been dating the one known as Kuroko Tetsuya for over 4 years now so it might be expected, or rather as society seems to put it the norm, that we would have seen each other constantly. However, as I’m currently at temporary residency in London and my beloved Tetsuya is studying in a university in Tokyo and juggling a part-time job along with that, then we are an exception. I remember that the term for this kind of relationship is known as a long-distance relationship but just the thought of that term alone makes my heart darken.

  
I hate to be reminded that we live on opposite sides of the planet. I only was able to meet him due to a certain online dating site I stumbled into and decided to try out. Otherwise there’s no telling if we would of ever have met in the first place. I mean, I’ve never regretted that decision, as Tetsuya who also had an account on the site took interest in me and before I knew it, we were sending messages to each other. We shared out phone numbers so we could text outside the site; we exchanged photos, hell we’ve even called on occasion. But still, I yearn for the two o0f us to be closer. Oh what I would give just to hold him in my arms. To be able to kiss his soft, tender lips, to stare into those hypnotizing eyes of his in reality, instead of the wistful gazing at the millions of pixels on a computer screen or cell phone.

  
I know that Tetsuya wants us to be closer, maybe even more than I do. We’ve talked about meeting each other so many times I’ve lost count. However, the stresses of college and Tetsuya’s part-time job only make that dream next to impossible, and that’s not adding in the factor of travel expenses, to which I cringe at the thought of. I am aware that Tetsuya can’t afford the trip to London both financially and in time. I’m also aware that the financial aid that my father gave me for my time at the university in London is also running thin so I can’t come to him either. Tetsuya doesn’t know that, and I can’t bear to tell him that either.

  
I sigh and hug my knees to my chest, resting my forehead on the crook of my knee caps. Tetsuya thinks that I’m staying in London to finish my business degree when in reality that isn’t the case. The thought of seeing Tetsuya’s reaction when he finds out I might have to remain in London longer than intended just to pay for the airfare…no. I don’t want to think about it.

  
I close my eyes and take deep breaths, trying to empty my mind of these worrisome thoughts, but honestly, I knew that it wasn’t doing any good. My thoughts are raging of nothing but my beloved Tetsuya. Normally, this is something that I don’t mind, hell I treasure them, but I don’t ever want to think of him as anything else but joyful, carefree, and beside me.

  
A swift beeping sound erupted me from the depths of my mind. I look up and turn towards my dresser to see that Tetsuya texted me back. Without hesitation, I grab my phone, unlock it yet again, and read his message.

  
-Message Received- 7:13 Am  
Alright, Sei-kun. I will call you Sei-kun if that’s what you would like. But only in private. You’ll still be Akashi-kun to my friends.  
-Kuroko Tetsuya

  
A smile grazed my lips as I re-read the message several times. Each time I read the name ‘Sei-kun’ I felt my heart skip a beat. Of course I knew he would start call me that eventually, for I am always right, but that didn’t stop the euphoric feeling I was experiencing.

  
I finished reading the message for the 22nd time when I finally texted back my beloved.

  
-Oh my beloved Tetsuya. I find that the new nickname brings me so much joy that I know you will start referring to me as Sei-kun to everyone, even your friends. It will represent how we’ve gotten closer as a couple, which is something that I know you won’t be able to resist.  
-Akashi Seijuro

  
I sent the message in a heart-beat and though I was quite comfortable, I decided that now’s the time to get out of my bed. Stretching, I snatched my phone in the case that Tetsuya texts me back, which I know he will do, and I quickly proceeded to leave my bedroom to enter my rather confined kitchen. I haven’t eaten since last night so of course I’d like to make myself a quick breakfast before heading out. I begin to reach a loaf of bread with the mindset of making some toast when I heard the all too familiar beeping sound of my phone return, signaling Tetsuya’s newest message. Putting my breakfast plans to a temporary halt, w unlocked my phone to read such message.

  
-Message Received- 7:15 Am  
You got me there, Sei-kun. I’ll address you as Sei-kun to everyone, even my friends but only if you do one thing for me. Please send me some souvenirs from London.  
-Kuroko Tetsuya

  
_Souvenirs?_ I thought as I re-read the message for a second time out of pure habit. Curious took a hold of me which held me off from sending an instant reply. Why would Tetsuya ask for souvenirs? My thoughts rested on one of two guesses as to where Tetsuya might be going with this request. Either he really wants a silly souvenir from London out of pure interest, or he’s attempting to blackmail me.

  
I suddenly start to laugh, placing one of my hands on the kitchen counter for support and my other hand on my forehead. Of course Tetsuya would do this at some point or another. He’s been dying for me to send more souvenirs to him for months now. Of course he’s going to take any opportunity he gets to ask for some when he has the chance. I should have expected it sooner but at the same time I found it so humorous that he would choose now to be a great time to blackmail his boyfriend into getting more souvenirs that I couldn’t help but laugh at the sneaky idea.

  
Deciding that I kept him long enough, I lightly tapped on the reply button on my IPhone to respond when my eyes wander to the top of the phone screen to quickly catch a glimpse of the time. 7:16 Am.

  
_Wait a minute…its 7:16 already? Man does time fly by when I text Tetsuya,_ I thought as I stride out of the kitchen towards my standard television in the living room. I knelt down beside said TV and calmly press the power button on the side of the screen. I step back a few spaces as I wait for the screen to brighten when my foot nearly trips on the lone remote lying face down on the carpet floor right next to my leather couch. I brush off the thought that I could have easily turned the television with said remote when the screen brightens.

  
A news channel comes on instantly. At the moment, I noticed that the meteorologist appeared to be showing London’s current radar, which appeared to be cloudy weather and no snow scheduled for today.

  
I sighed, knowing from memory of watching the news so often that I didn’t miss much. Despite some people not giving a damn about the morning news, I took an interest in listening to it before I would head out for morning classes. I guess my excuse for doing so is because whenever I listen to the current events in, around and beyond London, it gives me a moment to be able to push aside my own problems; even if it’s for a short period of time.

  
I suddenly remembered my toast, to which I grab and point the remote to the TV to raise the volume a few notches. I returned to the kitchen to take out a piece of whole wheat bread from the loaf of bread sitting right beside my lackluster toaster on the kitchen counter. I took notice of the loaf of bread’s position right beside the toaster and questioned myself as to why the hell I placed it right next to a toaster? Tossing aside the ridiculous thought, I placed a slice of bread into the toaster and pushed the lever down, all the while half listening to some weather report about the forecast for how many days that wasn’t of my interest at the moment.  
I turn around only to find my phone lying on the kitchen counter only a couple centimeters from me. I stare at it blankly for a second only for the realization to come back that I failed to send my beloved Tetsuya a reply to his message.

  
_Damn it, I can’t believe I forgot to reply to Tetsuya,_ I thought as I reached for the phone quickly and opened it up just as fast. I re-read Tetsuya’s message for further clarity before I regain my composure and start texting my reply.

  
-Forgive me for the rather late reply, Tetsuya. I understand that you’ve been requesting souvenirs from London for some time now and I would be happy to send you some, if it means that you will listen to my requests.  
-Akashi Seijuro

  
I sent the message and to prevent further miscalculations from occurring again, I tuck my phone into the pocket of my pants but not before setting it to vibrate.

  
“This is Bridget Tennant reporting from outside this local Starbucks where I’m interviewing Japan’s top model, Kise Ryouta…”

  
I blinked, turning towards the television at the sound of that name. Kise Ryouta…that name sounds awfully familiar. Glancing at still unfinished toast then returning my gaze to the TV, I walk closer towards it for a closer look. Sure enough, there in center focus of the camera was a short, brunette news reporter and Kise Ryouta. He was clad in a long, obsidian black pea coat and matching skinny jeans. He wore a long and yellow scarf that matched is honey mustard hair which was partially covered by a “stylish” brown hat. The outfit itself both blended and contrasted with the gloomy weather surrounding him.

  
After seeing him up close, I recognized him immediately. Even though I’ve never actually met Kise in person, I’ve known of Kise for years, as he’s a close friend to Tetsuya. My love has always been sending me pictures of his middle school and high school days and I remember seeing a few pictures of Tetsuya with Kise as well. They went to the same middle school but different high schools so most of the pictures were back in middle school but there were a few pictures in the later years as well.

  
In terms of his personality, I remember Tetsuya had always referred to Kise as cheerful, eccentric and in my beloved’s mind, a little overdramatic. So basically Tetsuya’s opposite, I remember thinking back when Tetsuya first described Kise to me. Despite them being polar opposites, they did share an interest in basketball, which is something that I myself also enjoy so in that aspect I could find some interest in Kise, just as how Tetsuya did when he first met him.

  
My attention was drawn back to the television where Bridget Tennant was now questioning Kise about his experience in London.

  
“It was fantastic-su! Everybody here is very nice and I can’t get enough of their fashion sense. I’ve just had such a wonderful time here!” Kise answered excitedly, laughing shortly after while putting his hand over his neck.  
I didn’t bother to listen to the rest of Kise’s babbling. His voice alone felt like daggers to my ears and I cringed in response. It was at that point where I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. Grateful that I wouldn’t have to listen to that way too candid interview, I opened up my phone to read Tetsuya’s newest message.

  
-Message Received- 7:20 AM  
Of course I will do anything for you if it means Sei-kun is happy. And Sei-kun doesn’t need to worry about sending a late reply. I understand if you were busy. Actually I was occupied with something myself so I didn’t mind.  
-Kuroko Tetsuya

  
_Hmmm… so Tetsuya was busy with something as well?_ I decided not to question him about it. I heard the sound of my toaster going off in the distance, but I put my plans to go grab my breakfast on a hold as I swiftly text back a reply to my beloved.

  
-Glad to hear it. Now as much as I would like to continue to text you, I’m afraid my breakfast is ready and I have a busy schedule for the day. I’ll text you later, Tetsuya.  
-Akashi Seijuro.

  
It took no more than a few seconds for me to hit the send button and grab my toast from the toaster and place it on one of my glass plates from the kitchen cabinet. Afterwards, I take out some strawberry jam from a neighboring cabinet and smeared a decent amount on the toast with a butter knife. I tossed the knife into the sink rather lazily and begin to eat my small but traditional breakfast with delicacy but at a quickening pace.  
The final words of Kise’s interview echoed from the television but I tuned them out, deeming them unimportant. Instead, I finished my toast in haste and make my way to my bedroom to get changed. I opened my closet door to grab a simple yet sophisticated black dress shirt and matching slacks, along with a plain, red tie from a nearby dresser.

  
I was completely dressed, with only having to straighten my tie when I heard the vibrating sound of my phone coming from my discarded pants. I take a step towards the pocket that my phone laid and dug it out to read Tetsuya’s message.

  
-Message Received- 7:23 Am  
-Alright, Sei-kun. I love you.  
-Kuroko Tetsuya.

  
As if it was a repeat from nearly 15 minutes ago, I smiled longingly yet lovingly at the short text sent from my beloved. The yearning to be able to hold him in my arms resurfaced as I felt my heart skip a beat.  
As I finished getting dressed and turning off the now pointless news report, my thoughts were consumed by nothing but Tetsuya. Nothing else mattered. Not Kise, not my finances, nothing.

  
I open the door to my apartment and right before I step outside, I pull out my phone and send one last text.

  
-I love you too, Tetsuya.  
-Akashi Seijuro

* * *

  
“I have to thank you for such a stunning interview, Kise,” I heard Bridget comment. We were standing outside a random Starbucks where I just happened to be walking right past when Bridget and her camera crew suddenly appeared, recognizing me instantly, and practically begging on their knees for an interview. I honestly couldn’t blame them. My notoriety as a top model from Japan has apparently caught the entire world’s attention in recent years. I’m not entirely sure how I did it, but I went from a rising star, getting side pictures in store catalogs to hitting cover photos in the nation’s top magazines. And let’s just say that some rather important people took notice of my popularity (and good looks) and then spread the word about me via interviews and the internet and BOOM! I suddenly was getting world tours by the time I was 18. I was and still am amazed grateful that I had fans from all over the world that had not only took notice of me, but saw as a source of inspiration and that is something I will always thank my model career for. Not to mention of fun it is!

  
“Uhh…Kise?” Bridget remarked. She was looking at me with a questioning look. I blinked back the same expression and then immediately realized that I haven’t yet answered her comment yet.  
I wave my hands in apology. “I’m so sorry-su! I zoned out. You were thanking me right?”

  
Bridget nodded, still maintaining that look.

  
I blushed in embarrassment and smile in yet another apology. “Seriously though, it was a great interview. It really made my morning-su.”

  
Bridget smiled in return. I thought I saw a slight blush from her cheeks but I might have been mistaken. “Why you’re very welcome. It was such an honor to be able to speak to you in person.”

  
“Oh I wouldn’t call it an honor,” I modestly added. “I’m just another good looking guy doing my own thing, that’s all.” I swear that after I said that, I could hear Kuroko-chi in the distance say something around the lines of “Die, Kise-kun.”

  
Bridget laughed. “Just another guy, how funny! You really are an inspiring person and very fun to be around with, Kise. NO need to be so modest,” she responded.

  
A short ‘beep’ sound echoed out of nowhere and I watched as Bridget opened up her pager. She gasped in shock.

  
“Oh would you look at that! I have to get going. I’m so sorry it’s rather sudden but I have to leave for my next interview. You have a good day, Kise!” she waved to me and all but sprinted to an unknown location with her camera crew in pursuit before I could even say ‘su.’ I blinked at the sudden exit but dismissed it as just having a busy job.

  
_I don’t blame her,_ I thought as I headed back to my hotel. The only reason I even left my hotel room so early in the morning is because I couldn’t work the coffee machine.

  
As much as I didn’t want to admit it, I was, no I’m still exhausted. After all of those interviews, photoshoots, and the long hours over the course of the entire tour really does take its toll on my poor 22 year old body. My body’s dying for some sleep. I don’t care how much sleep, even 2 hours would suffice I just want sleep. And that was exactly the 1st thing I did upon entering my room. I collapsed on my king-sized bed and I was out like a light.

It turns out I was right about the number of hours of sleep I would get. Only a mere 2 hours have passed before I opened my eyes after I had previously collapsed on my fancy king-sized bed. I rolled out of bed and glanced at the alarm clock which red 9:30 before I ungracefully fell off my bed.

  
My body now stiff and sore from the rather interesting yet painful exit off my bed, I start stretching. I felt that stiffness as well as the drowsiness from earlier disappear when I remembered what I was supposed to be doing before I got caught up in that unexpected interview.

  
I straighten up my clothes that I didn’t even bother changing out of from this morning and grab my cell phone and wallet before leaving the hotel for the 2nd time that morning.

  
It was only a matter of a few minutes before I noticed the Starbucks sign just a couple meters away from where I was walking. It was a rather small Starbucks that was stuck between two other businesses that contrasted the more urban buildings of London. But that’s the reason why I like it. It was different and it wasn’t something that I saw often in Tokyo. The quaintness, peaceful and welcoming environment that brought so much joy and even excitement is something that I really like.

  
Standing in front of its doors, I checked my phone for any new messages. Seeing nothing and having nothing else better to do, I entered the Starbucks.

  
The first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. I’ve been to many coffee shops before and they were normally packed with people during this time. However, as I scanned the room, I noticed that with the exception of me and the employees behind the counter, there were only 2 other customers inside.

  
I didn’t pay much more than a glance to the 1st guy, just another typical business worker who appeared to be on break. It was the 2nd man who caught my attention.

  
His back’s towards me so I couldn’t see what his face looks like, but I could clearly see the short, fiery red hair as well as his business casual attire: a black long-sleeved dress shirt and matching slacks.

  
He seemed very familiar but I couldn’t put my finger around it. I wanted to get a closer look at him but at the same time, I didn’t want to seem like some creepy stalker.

  
Realizing I haven’t yet taken my order yet, a thought raced through my head. _I could just walk past him, catch a quick glimpse of his face, and then go order my coffee. It’s perfect!_  
I put my plan into action, I saunter towards the counter, about to go past the mysterious man’s table when said red-head without warning gets out of his chair and stupid me ends up bumping into him instead of stopping.

  
I immediately regret my plan and start apologizing rapidly. “I am so sorry, sir. Are you alright?”

  
The man turned around, revealing mismatching eyes. His left eye was a striking gold while the right eye shone a bold red that matched his hair color. My eyes widened in amazement. I know this guy! I’ve seen pictures of him that Kuroko-chi has shown me before but I wasn’t expecting to see him here!

  
Said man blinked with a slight shock but it was quickly wiped away with a second blink of those heterochromatic orbs. “I am alright. I suggest that you be more careful of where you are going so encounters such as this can be avoided,” he replied in a clear Japanese accent.

  
_So formal, reminds me of Kuroko-chi_ , I thought. That’s when I remembered. _This is my chance!_

  
“Excuse me, “I started with a slight stutter but he gave no acknowledgement of it so I continued. “-but do happen to be Akashi Seijuro?”

  
The man gave no sign of shock or really any sort of reaction to the name. He only straightened the red tie around his neck and bowed as if it’s routine.

  
“Yes, I am Akashi Seijuro.”

  
I wanted to squeal so badly but I keep it in. _I can’t believe it! I’m standing right in front to Kuroko-chi’s long distance boyfriend!_

* * *

  
I watched as the man’s eyes brightened at the sound of my name. I knew he was Kise Ryouta, but I also knew from past knowledge that he probably didn’t want his identity to be revealed, so I kept my mouth shut. That is until he started to speak again.

  
“Really!? This is so cool!” He grabs my hand and starts to shake it rapidly like someone from the west would do, much to my annoyance.

  
“It’s such an honor to meet you! I’m Kise Ryouta, Kuroko-chi’s best friend! He’s told me so much about you and now I finally get to meet you and I just-“ he ecstatically responded with his words escaping his mouth at a quickening pace, all the while still rapidly shaking my hand. I only kept watching him as he started to gasp for air pathetically after going without air for so long.

  
I sighed, _so much for keeping his identity a secret,_ I thought as I gently grasped his sweaty, trembling hand off my other hand and almost delicately removed it from its grasp, wiping my hand on my pants leg afterwards.  
“I am honored to be able to speak with someone who’s close with Tetsuya. Shall we continue this discussion at the table?” I inquire politely. Kise just stares at me with those pathetic puppy dog eyes and then he grins so brightly that it reminded me of a rambunctious fan girl who just met her idol.

  
“Of course-su!” he squealed and I felt an internal frown deepen. He followed me as I went to the farthest corner of the Starbucks, abandoning my usual table but not before grabbing my coffee and sat down in one the two leather black chairs that were located there. Kise sits down on the opposite chair with so much enthusiasm that it’s almost sickening. I could see why Tetsuya wasn’t a big fan of him. I knew he wasn’t going to be anything like Tetsuya but this is just borderline ridiculous.

  
I place my coffee on the tiled counter right next to the left armrest while I was also trying my best not to look at the blundering idiot. However, fate doesn’t go my way and I realize I have to look at him again or I’ll give off the wrong impression. I mean, this model is practically basking in my glory, which I admit is something I am completely okay with. I don’t see any reason to entertain him for a bit, even if at best, I can find out some more information about Tetsuya but from a different perspective other than Tetsuya himself.

  
“So tell me,” I began, clasping my dry hands together and crossing my leg in an attempt at a more casual position. “I understand that you’ve been on tour for quite some time.”

  
Kise smiled. “That’s right. I’ve been on tour for a few months now, and it’s been such a cool experience!”

  
_Such a bright aura,_ I was thinking as I continued to watch him.

  
“I see, so what brings you here?”

  
“London? Oh it’s the last stop on my tour and I-“

  
“No,” I cut him off. He just looks at me like an obedient dog. I was conflicted whether or not to be disgusted or honored at his reaction. “I meant why did you come here? To this Starbucks?” I clarified.

  
Kise blinked in confusion but then gave me one of his trademark smiles that made fan girls swoon. I vomited in my mouth a little.

  
“I have no idea,” he answered matter-of-factly. His aura was radiating and I was confused and disgusted as hell.

  
“Hmm...I see,” I stated, not really believing him but decided not to question him about it. Silence rang after that and it was a mixture of peace and tranquility, but I would be lying if I wasn’t aware that the silence must be excruciating for the taller blond. Despite this realization, I stayed quiet and simply took a sip from my bitter coffee. I found this little game to be entertaining; to see how long Kise can last before he gives in to the urge to open his mouth.

  
He lasted 8 seconds. “So I was wondering-su,” Kise clasped his hands together in a similar fashion that I was doing earlier.

  
“Yes?” I questioned.

  
A slight pause, I heard Kise gulp.

  
“I’ve been wondering…don’t take this the wrong way, but…why? Why don’t you and Kuroko-chi ever meet in real life? I know Kuroko-chi has been dying to meet you in person but…but I don’t understand why you guys just couldn’t?” Kise asked.

  
I blinked in surprise. _Well that was unexpected._ I had a feeling that Kise already knew the reason, or at least had an idea why Tetsuya and I couldn’t just go meet each other. I briefly hesitated on telling him, but I know for sure that I’d only be fueling his naivety if I don’t say anything at all.

  
So I told him. “As much as Tetsuya and I desire to meet each other for the 1st time, we simply cannot at this time.”

  
Kise frowned, appearing to not be pleased with my reply. His honey colored eyes were like daggers and all I wanted was to gouge his eyes out, or at least blindfold him so I don’t have to look at them.

  
“What do you mean you cannot?”

  
“I can’t just leave London,” I started. “Not to mention that Tetsuya doesn’t have the time or money to be able to fly over here.”

  
“But you can, Akashi-chi!” Kise slammed his hands on the leather armrests for emphasis. I grimaced at the nickname.

  
“Just go buy an airplane ticket,” he continued.

  
“I can’t.”

  
“Why not!?”

  
“Because I can’t afford it!” the two of us were raising our voices by the time I finished my last comment. Never was there a moment prior to that where I was more grateful for a lack for audience than right now. The only other person in the Starbucks made no acknowledgement of my outburst nor did the two employees at the counter.

  
I took a deep breath and looked at Kise, practically glaring at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared right back at me with such a focused intensity as well.

  
“I. Can’t. Afford. It.” I repeated, emphasizing every word.

  
“But why, Akashi-chi? I thought Kuroko-chi said that you have lots of money,” I sighed at Kise’s remark, not interested in continuing this conversation. But I knew his persistence was much stronger than my patience at the moment so I gave up without much struggle.

  
“I don’t.”

  
Kise was silent, but not the tranquil kind of silence. It was more like a hesitant, yet tense silence that made me feel uncomfortable.

  
“But, wh-“

  
“Please don’t say why again,” I cut him off abruptly, all but begging. Just thinking of that word only gets me all the more agitated and exhausted.

  
“I’ll tell you, Kise. I’ll tell you everything. Just please stop with the questions.”

  
He blinked and his face quickly changed into a cheerful expression.

  
“Really!? Thank you, Akashi-chi!” Kise all but squealed. I only wanted to get this over with.

  
“Alright, I don’t know how much Tetsuya has told you, but here’s what you need to know.” I sighed, took another sip of my coffee, cleared my throat and began.

  
“Back when I went to high school at Rakuzan in Kyoto, I was able to graduate at the top of my class. My outstanding grades allowed me to receive a full-year scholarship at a prestigious university at London. Of course I was willing to take the scholarship to come here. The only problem is...” I paused to drink some of my coffee.

  
“So what was the problem?” Kise chipped in, increasing my irritation.

  
_I was getting to that,_ I thought but kept my mouth shut. “The problem was that my scholarship only lasted a year. I had to pay for the other 3 years,” I retorted, staring at my black coffee.  
“My father refused to give me any money for tuition,” I continued to watch the slight swirl of my coffee. “He said that because I was now a legal adult that I should be able to pay for the expenses myself.”

  
“But that’s ridiculous!” I heard Kise protest. I refused to look him in the eye. “College tuition costs thousands of dollars! How are you supposed to pay for that!?

  
“Luckily as a member of the Akashi household, the savings in my bank account were exceptionally high,” I replied, pausing for yet another sip of coffee. “However, there was only enough for two years.

  
“I had no choice but to get a job during my 1st year at university, which I was successful at and was able to get a decent amount of money from. However even with that, not counting the money I needed to pay bills, taxes, and other necessities, I only had enough money to pay for about 3 months of tuition.

  
“So I was luckily able to receive my Bachelor’s Degree in less time because of my steady good grades and lots of cramming. Sadly, my expenses are running dry. I’m going to have to get a job just to pay my bills. Getting a plane ticket back to Japan is out of the question at this time,” I responded, placing my coffee back on the table. I clasped my hands and lowered my gaze to the floor.

  
“I don’t know when I can go back to Japan,” I admitted.

  
The silence that proceeded afterwards was deafening. I wasn’t in the mood to look at Kise’s reaction and to be perfectly honest, I was kind of afraid of his reaction. It sickened me how self-conscious I’ve become but there wasn’t much I could do about it at the moment. What was said was done.

  
Yet another moment of deafening silence passed before I heard Kise speak again. “I-I don’t know what to say…does Kuroko-chi know about this?”

  
I shook my head. “No, I couldn’t bear to tell him,” I answered softly and sadly.

  
Kise hummed while I drowned in my silent agony. I heard Kise clear his throat but I didn’t budge or really make any sign of acknowledgement to it.

  
I suddenly heard a loud gasp that made me snap my gaze up to Kise for the first time in practically forever.His eyes were wide and bright and I could have sworn that he had an epiphany or something of the sorts.

  
“I’ve got the best idea!”

  
That caught my interest. _An idea? Might as well hear what he has to say._

  
“What is it?” I asked.

  
His eyes brightened. “You know that it’s Kuroko-chi’s birthday on the 31st right?”

  
I nodded. Of course I knew that. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know my beloved’s birthday?

  
“And I’m going to be heading back to Tokyo for his birthday,” he continued on with a passion. I didn’t know where this was going but I couldn’t help the jealousy that went with it. He was going to go see my Tetsuya on his birthday and I wouldn’t be able to. Oh what I would give to be able to see Tetsuya, and on his birthday no-less. That would be a dream come true.

  
“So I was wondering if you would like to come with me?”

  
I snapped back to reality at that instant. _Did I hear that right?_ I looked at Kise in surprise, but all I saw was that goofy smile he had plastered on his face. It almost reminded me of a puppy.

  
“W-what did you say?” I swear that was the 1st time in my life I ever stuttered. My heart froze in anticipation to hear those words again.

  
“I said you can accompany me to Tokyo, Akashi-chi! I have loads of room on my private plane so I can easily take the both of us back!”

  
My mind froze. My body froze. Everything froze in a state of shock. I could return to Japan. I could go to Tokyo. I, Akashi Seijuro could finally be together with Tetsuya, for his birthday! The realization sank in and I could only stare at Kise, still frozen in shock. I choked on my words but Kise seemed to read my mind.

  
“I can see that you’re excited, Akashi-chi, seeing that you can finally meet Kuroko-chi I’d be excited too if this was my 1st time meeting him!” Kise grinned.

  
“I-I don’t know what to say,” I stuttered. That only widened Kise’s already huge grin.

  
“Of course I’ll help with the move and all of that hard stuff so you’re covered with that. And don’t worry about where you’ll live. I’m pretty sure you’d stay with Kuroko-chi. His apartment can easily fit two people and even if for some reason he can’t, you can always stay at my place no problem! What do you say, Akashi-chi. Will you come to Tokyo with me?”

  
I didn’t know whether to punch the man or kiss him. At first I thought the man was just inexplicably annoying with no such sort of assets other than his ‘good looks’ and popularity, but seeing that he’s not only a good friend of Tetsuya, but is also offering me a ride to Tokyo to finally be with him, it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity. I honestly had no idea when I would have a chance to meet Tetsuya or even if I would be able to at all. I could see Kise’s sincerity that would in fact take me to Tokyo even thought I had nothing to give him in return.

  
_It seems that I already made my decision, I realized._ I locked eyes with Kise, not noticing that my gaze was lowered and I answered his question.

  
“You have my deepest regards for your generous offer, Kise and I accept your offer. I would be honored to accompany you to Tokyo.”

  
Kise looked like a party cannon about to explode in joy. He started cheering and seemed so full of joy that I couldn’t help but smile at his reaction, no matter how dramatic it was.  
“Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Akashi-chi!!! I swear neither of us will regret this!”

  
What’s there to regret? I thought as I casually finished what was left of my black coffee. Despite my outwardly calm composure, on the inside, my heart was bursting in equal excitement and joy as Kise, if not more. My mind could barely register that this was happening, that after 4 long years I was finally going to see Tetsuya for the 1st time.

  
_Tetsuya, I can’t wait to hold you in my arms for the 1st time. I’m coming love._

* * *

  
A few days have passed since that fateful encounter with Kise and the emotions piling inside me have already included nervousness as well as never-ending euphoria and excitement. I was able to sign off my rent for my apartment and Kise helped me pack up what we could of my belongings.

  
Afterwards, I even went the extra mile and bought a couple of souvenirs at a London gift shop for Tetsuya’s birthday. I remember from our conversation a few days ago that he had been asking for me to buy some for the longest time so of course, being the good boyfriend, I bought some for him.

  
With those preparations finally complete, I find myself walking into the runway of Kise’s private airplane. I carried one red duffel bag over my shoulder while rolling another matching red wheeled bag with my other hand. Kise told me that his private airplane was huge, but I myself didn’t exactly know what he meant by huge.

  
_It’s such a vague description,_ I thought, keeping my gaze forward as the entrance to the inside of the plane drew closer. Kise was silent behind me, with only his irregular footsteps giving me any hint that he was there.  
We got to the entrance to the plane faster than I expected. Kise walked ahead of me to the front of the door, his typical grin still plastered on his face.

  
“Ready to go, Akashi-chi?” he asked, every syllable pumping out enthusiasm.

  
This is it, one step in and its good bye London, hello Tokyo. Tetsuya, I’m coming for you. After so many years of not being able to do so, I’m finally coming to you, I thought, releasing a soft smile afterwards.  
I looked up to Kise and nodded.

  
“More ready than I’ve ever been in years,” I firmly answer. It was the bona fide truth after all.

  
“Sweet-su! Then let’s head out!” Kise opened the door and entered the plane while I followed suit. Finally getting a view of the plane’s interior, I was mildly impressed.

  
Kise’s private plane was in fact big, about the size of a usual passenger plane and its interior had the rich environment that might belong to someone of much higher rank or authority than a model. The inside, with its leather couch and flat screen television next to it, and fancy recliner chairs looked like something that was equal or even better than a typical 1st class plane would have. The atmosphere was very welcoming, and if it weren’t for the huge, stereotypical windows of an airplane, I wouldn’t think that we were inside of a plane.

  
“Isn’t it great-su?” Kise questioned me with that never-ending grin of his.

  
I nodded. “I must say that I am impressed. I never imagined someone such as yourself would have quite the interesting style of choice for your interior.” It was true. I was surprised and had no idea about it earlier.  
Kise laughed. “Oh I didn’t pick it. My manager did,” he corrected.

  
I frowned in disappointment. “Oh.”

  
Kise put his hand on his neck, still chuckling slightly. “She told me I needed some sophistication and I didn’t want to argue soooo-su. Why don’t we sit down? The plane’s going to be taking off any minute now,” he changed the subject and I didn’t question it.

  
We made our way to the leather chairs which I didn’t notice had safety belts due to plane regulation. The plane then took off a couple minutes later and it wasn’t for another 20 minutes or so when we reached our intended altitude, which we were notified about via announcement from the captain.

  
Due to previous experience, I knew that it would take about 12 hours before we reached Tokyo. I checked my phone for the time. 7:05 PM. _So I should be in Tokyo by 1pm their local time._ I am aware that I’ll have to spend 12 hours on this plane alone with no one but Kise but I can always sleep through most of it, so I wasn’t going to complain about that.

  
I watched Kise as he pulled out his Iphone and started tapping on the screen. What he was doing exactly, I admittedly couldn’t tell from the angle I was watching him.

  
“Hold on, Akashi-chi. I’m going to make a call,” Kise commented, putting the phone to his ear and waited.

  
A few seconds of nothing but quiet passed before I saw Kise’s gaze brighten.

  
“Ah, Kuroko-chi! It’s been a while! How are you?”

  
My eyes widened. He was calling Tetsuya and he didn’t tell me. I felt conflicted about it and was just as tempted to snatch the phone from him so I can talk to him myself but I knew that would jeopardize our initial plan, so I didn’t move and continued to watch Kise as he chatted with my beloved.

  
“So Kuroko-chi, I’m finally heading back to Tokyo! Do you wanna come see me at the airport?” Kise asked. What followed was a tense silence. I was internally pleading that my boyfriend would accept and show up.  
I watched as Kise’s face changed to a pout. “Oh come on, Kuroko-chi. I haven’t seen you in months! Can’t you please at least come for a few minutes?”

  
Yet another pause. I clenched the arms of my chair.

  
“Hmmm well ok then. Call me back if anything changes alright? Talk to you later, Kuroko-chi,” Kise hung up on the phone and sighed in defeat. I didn’t like the signs but I still asked anyway.  
“So I’m assuming that he isn’t coming?”

  
Kise all but burst into tears. “I’m so sorry, Akashi-chi! Kuroko-chi’s kept refusing and even though he isn’t doing anything tomorrow, he still says that since we see each other all the time that it’s pointless for him to go to the airport just to greet me a welcome back if he’s going to do that later!” Kise rambled on and I felt defeated.

  
So Tetsuya’s not coming? If he doesn’t show up then our entire surprise plan is pointless. What do we do?

  
Another idea popped into my head like a light bulb. I turned to Kise and smirked. He looked at me with tears threatening to pool from his puppy-dog eyes.

  
“I’ve got it. Why don’t we call someone else that Tetsuya knows, tell them the plan, and have them try to convince Tetsuya? It’s kind of risky and I don’t know who else Tetsuya is friends with but it’s worth a shot,” I explained to Kise. He looked at me with now widened eyes of surprise and with a now bursting hope.

  
“That could work! You’re so smart, Akashi-chi!?” He tried to pull me in for a hug but I pushed him away and cleared my throat.

  
“So Kise, do you know of anyone who’s close with Tetsuya besides us?”

  
He pondered about this, cupping his chin with his hand for emphasis. “Well there’s Kagami-chi, but I’m not sure if he would do it. Let’s just say that we don’t talk much but he’s the only other one I can think of that Kuroko-chi talks to daily,” Kise replied.

  
_Kagami huh?_ I remember Tetsuya mentioning him as one of his co-workers but they haven’t known each other for very long so I don’t really know much about him besides that. But if he’s our only shot on getting this plan to work, we’re going to have to go for it.

  
“Alright, it’ll have to do. Do you have Kagami’s number?” I inquired.

  
Kise nodded. “Yeah I do-su. In fact, I’ll face time him,” he beamed, and suddenly started tapping buttons on his phone to initiate the face time with Kagami. I don’t question him about why he would face time him but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel curious about it.

  
We’re waiting for another 20 seconds or so before I hear a gruff sound coming from the phone.

  
“Huh, you’re Kise right? What do you want this late?”

  
I almost forgot that it must be almost 2 in Japan due to the time zone difference but I quickly erase the thought as I watch and listen to Kise’s response.

  
“Hey Kagami-chi! I’m sorry to disturb you so late but there’s something that I need to ask of you. You see, you know that Kuroko-chi has a boyfriend, right?”

  
“Yeah I know. Kuroko talks about him all the time. Akashi was his name right? Doesn’t he live like far away or something?” I heard Kagami ask Kise.

  
Kise nodded. Yeah that’s true. Actually, there’s something I want to show you,” Kise smirked and he handed his phone over to me, winking. I got the hint and took his phone and put it up to my face. I saw another red-head stare back at me. He was wearing a small metal ring around his neck in a necklace and his furious looking red eyebrows reminded me of a tiger. He blinked in confusion at seeing me.

  
“Who’re you? Why are you with Kise?”

  
“I guess Tetsuya hasn’t shown any pictures of me hasn’t he? I am Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuya’s boyfriend.”

  
He gasped, apparently not expecting that response. “Really? You’re his boyfriend? Why are you with Kise?”

  
I stared back at him and replied, “Before I tell you why I’m with Kise, I’m going to tell you where we are. We’re currently on Kise’s private jet on our way back to Tokyo. The two of us are planning to surprise Tetsuya on his birthday by bringing me to Tokyo from London.”

  
Kagami’s shock didn’t cease. He looked like he had seen a ghost. “W-w-wait! You’re heading down to Tokyo right now!?”

  
I nodded. “Yes, we should be in Tokyo at around 1 pm your time. The only problem is that, Kise has tried to contact Tetsuya to get him to come to the airport to greet Kise, but he’s refusing to do so, which is jeopardizing our surprise plan. So Kise and I were wondering, now that you are aware of our plans if you could convince Tetsuya to come to airport?”

  
I watched Kagami think about it while waiting impatiently for his reply. In my head, I was begging for him to accept. Please, Kagami. Don’t do this to us.

  
Kagami looked up at me, flinching when he looked into my heterochromatic eyes and instead moved his gaze elsewhere. “If I accept, can I come see the reunion?” he asked.

  
I was expecting him to ask something like that so I gave no reaction to his question. “Oh course you can. In fact, if you tell Tetsuya that you’ll accompany him to the airport, it may aid in swaying his decision to our favor.”

  
“Alright then, Akashi. I want to see the two of you reunite just as much as you do. I’ll call Kuroko right now!” Kagami excitedly accepted the offer and in that rush, hung up on face time, about to proceed with his bargain of the deal. I handed the phone back to Kise and looked at him in triumph. He grinned in return.

  
After the talk with Kagami was a period of tense silence. All that could be seen was the dark of night outside my window and really the interior of the plane. Neither Kise nor I spoke a word as we waited in anticipation for the phone to ring.

  
It wasn’t for another 10 minutes in real time or eternity in my time before Kise’s phone began to ring. I instantly turned to the sound of the phone and the sight of Kise quickly answering the phone without hesitation. I’m not sure if he even checked to see who was calling it was so quick. I could only look at Kise frozen as I waited what was to happen.

  
“Hello? Ah, Kuroko-chi! What is it?”

  
I sighed, it was Tetsuya. That relief only lasted for a brief second as it returned to anticipation. What is my beloved saying to Kise? If only I could hear him speak.

  
“Really, Kuroko-chi!? That’s wonderful! I can’t wait to see you….my plane lands at around 1 so I’ll be seeing you then….ok I see you later, Kuroko-chi!” Kise hung up the phone and started cheering. Hearing Kise’s side of the conversation, I already knew what Tetsuya said.

  
“It worked, Akashi-chi! Kagami-chi was able to convince Kuroko-chi to go to the airport! You’re going to meet Tetsuya in a few hours!!!” Kise rejoiced in the success in our plans and if it weren’t for my pride, I would be crying as well.

  
_It’ll only be a few short hours, before I’m able to hold Tetsuya in my arms for the first time_ I smiled at the thought. I walked over to the couch, intending to get a few hours of sleep before the plane landed. Everything was going according to plan, and I couldn’t have been any more excited for tomorrow than I am right now.

* * *

  
The plane has landed in Tokyo. It was 1:07 Pm local time and I had only been awake for 20 minutes but besides that, my heart was fluttering in nervousness and excitement. It will only be minutes before I’m able to see Tetsuya in real life for the first time.

  
Kise and I departed from the plane, with my luggage in tow just the same as when I entered the plane. My red duffel bag over my shoulder and my wheeled red bag in my other hand being rolled right beside me. My gaze was only forward as I kept walking farther and farther away from the plane and closer and closer to Tetsuya. We kept walking until we stopped towards a right turn in the hall we were walking in. Kise stopped and I stopped as well, turning towards his direction where he was checking his phone.

  
“I’ve been in and out of these halls more times than I can count, Akashi-chi, and I can tell you that turn leads to another short walkway and then we’re in the baggage claim area. Kuroko-chi just texted me that he and Kagami-chi are waiting out there right as we speak,” Kise spoke.

  
I blinked in amazement. “You mean Tetsuya’s over there right now?” I couldn’t believe I was so close to him.

  
Kise nodded. “But in order for the surprise to work, I’m going to head out there first and I’m going to get him to close his eyes or something. I’ll be counting down from 10 so at that point, I want you to start walking so that once I hit one, you’ll be the first thing Kuroko-chi sees when he opens his eyes. Isn’t that cool-su!?”

  
“Alright. I got it. Just make sure that your countdown is loud so I hear you,” I informed Kise. If I were to fail to hear the countdown and not show up at the right time, our calculated plan would be ruined.

  
“Of course-su! No problem at all, Akashi-chi! I’m going to head out now so good luck!” Kise waved and started jogging towards the turn and over to Tetsuya. As his footsteps faded away, I could hear him excitedly call out, “Kuroko-chi!!!!”

  
My heart was running a million miles a minute as I waited for Kise’s signal. This is it, I’m about to see Tetsuya on his birthday, and I’m going to be his present. I felt so honored to be able to be here right now. It was hard to believe that only 24 hours ago, I was still in London, on the other side of the planet and now I’m standing here, about to meet the love of my life, it’s life-changing. I was so nervous yet so excited that I just wanted to sprint over to Tetsuya right now but still I waited, knowing that in only a moment, it will all be worth it.

  
It felt like both a split second as well as an eternity passed when I heard Kise’s countdown. “10-su…”

  
I tightened my grip on my bags and then sauntered towards the turn.

  
“9...”

  
I made the turn.

  
“8…”

  
I’m trying to control my breathing by taking deep breaths.

  
“7…”

  
I kept my gaze forward while my entire body was shaking in anticipation. I felt my sweaty hands grip my bags in a vice-grip.

  
“6…”

  
I walked closer to the entrance to baggage claim. I felt like I was exiting a dark tunnel and about to enter the bright light.

  
“5…”

  
Kise’s words were getting louder. I felt a lump in my throat but quickly swallowed it down out of retaliation. 

  
“4…”

  
I entered the baggage area in shock. I stood by the entrance and I noticed Kagami standing off to the side with a video camera in hand. Kise was in front of me but he was covering someone’s eyes. My eyes widened in joy and shock when I realized it was Tetsuya. His sky blue hair was a bit unkempt and he was wearing a white and light blue striped shirt and jeans. _He looks so cute in street clothes,_ I thought as I continued to look at him.

  
“3…”

  
Even though I was only a few feet from him, I could tell that I was taller than him. I smirked at the thought.

  
“2…”

  
He’s going to open his eyes. I was smiling. I could feel tears starting to form. My thoughts were consumed of nothing but Tetsuya.

  
“1…Happy Birthday, Kuroko-chi!!!”

  
Kise removed his hands from Tetsuya and I watched through my tear filled eyes, as my beloved opened his. Baby blues eyes were unfocused and at first void of emotion before he looked up at me. His eyes focused and instantly widened in shock, putting his hands to his mouth. The tears in my eyes were threatening to spill. I let go of my luggage, shrugged it off forgotten as I walked over to my beloved Tetsuya.

  
“Tetsuya,” was the only word that came from my mouth. I almost couldn’t say it because my voice was choked up with emotion.

  
Tetsuya was now crying as well. He removed his hands from his mouth and all but sprinted the short distance between us and ran into my arms, gripping my back tightly and crying into my shoulder. I could only do the same. I tightened my hold on Tetsuya and rocked him slowly, all the while letting go of my pride and allowing myself to just let go. Let go of all the stress, the exhaustion, the euphoria and the joy of finally being able to hold Tetsuya in my arms. The tears spilled without a care and all I did was bury my face into Tetsuya’s shoulder, as he did with mine.

  
Time was no longer an issue. I didn’t know how long we were standing there, crying and holding each other but neither of us cared. Nothing else mattered. We were locked in our little own world and that was the only thing that mattered. When my sobs were able to cease, I let go of my hold on Tetsuya, pulled away a bit and I cupped his cheeks with both my hands. He looked up slightly to look into my eyes. Those baby blue orbs that I adored oh so much were slightly red from the crying but even still were filled with so much happiness that I couldn’t help but widen my smile.

  
I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs before leaning in to kiss him. His lips were soft, I felt him happily return the kiss and I felt his arms wrap around my neck. I moved my hands from his cheeks to his waist, pulling us closer.

  
We pulled away after a minute, looking into each other’s eyes. I couldn’t believe that my beloved was standing right in front of me. He’s in my arms and we just shared our first kiss together. Nothing could compare to this moment.

  
I moved my hand back up to Tetsuya’s cheek, stroking it lovingly.

  
“Happy Birthday, Tetsuya.”

  
He smiled with a slight blush appearing on his face. In all of my years of dating this perfect man, I’ve never seen him happier than at this very moment.

  
He closed his eyes and nuzzled into my hand lovingly, his blush deepening.

  
“Sei-kun, thank you. I love you so much,” Tetsuya stuttered, his voice being choked up due to all the emotions he was feeling.

  
I pulled Tetsuya into another embrace, which he gladly returned and whispered into his ear, “I love you too, Kuroko Tetsuya.”


End file.
